Amor y Mas Amor
by Maty-Asakura
Summary: Los dejo con el capi.2 de esta maravillosa historia o fea a su gusto xD
1. Chapter 1

Era una ma ana linda en funbari hasta qu ...

?-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito un chico de pelos cafe-Esta friaaaaa

Anna-No encerio-Dijo sarcasticamente la chica de rubios cabellos-Eres un dormilon asi te tuve que despertar

Yoh-Pero no pudiste ponerme mis audifonos en mis orejas y subirle el volumen-Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

Anna-Ya Lo Hice-Dijo friamente

Yoh-Bien Y...-Luego le dijo a Anna las muchas cosas que le podria haber echo para despertarlo y ella dijo a todo que si-Wow si que intentaste jejejeje

Anna-No Importa-dijo como siempre-Ahora HAS MI DESAYUNO-grito muy enfadada y cerro la puerta de un portazo

Yoh-Esa es mi prometidaaa TT-dijo con una sonrisa y cascadas de lagrimas

Este dia iva a ser uno muy agitado

Continuara...

Notas Finales-Bueno este es mi primer capitulo asi que esperen al segundo xD dejen reviews si les gusto chau cuidense!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 11:40 de la ma ana todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados de que terminaran las clases porque ese era el ultimo dia de clases

Anna-La rubia miraba a Yoh-Que lindo es cuando esta distraido-sonrie y luego mira hacia el pizarron

Yoh-Que aburrido es historia-Dijo el shaman de pelos cafe-Por suerte es el ultimo dia de clases-Sonrie como siempre

Pasaron los miutos y ya se termino la escuela los alumnos saltaban revoleaban libros(Uno salio volando por la ventana)y salieron disparados del y Anna estaban caminando hacia la pension en donde los esperaban Horo,Len(o Ren como sea xD),Pilika,Tamao y los caminando tranquilamente,no habia apuros pero habia mucho silencio nadie hablo por un rato hasta que alguen rompio el silencio...

Yoh-Oye estas emocionada-Le pregunta tan sonriente como siempre

Anna-Algo-responde friamente-y Tu

Yoh-SI obvio,estoy muy feliz-Dijo muy muy sonriente

Anna-SI

Yoh-oH me olvide de decirte-Dice muy alegre-Te compre algo

Anna-Se sorprende mucho-Que cosa

Yoh-Saca de su bolsillo un collar de perlas muy lindo,se lo muestra y se lo pone-Permiteme-Luego de ponerselo ella sonrie sin que Yoh se de cuenta-GRacias-Dijo amablemente

Yoh-De nada-Luego siguieron caminando y sin darse cuenta ivan tomados de la mano

Al llegar a la pension estaban todos haciendo sus actividades normales,Pilika vigilando el entrenamiento de Horo y este estaba burlandos de Horo por quejon,Tamao haciendo la cena y despues lo Yoh y Anna llegaron todos los saludaron luego Pilika le pregunta a Anna de donde saco ese collar Anna solo le dijo que despues se lo dcia,Yoh se rio muy bajo sin que nadie se de cuenta y despues llego Tamao con el del almuerzo Anna le dijo a Yoh que tenia que entrenar este se quejo perdo despues se fue a entrenar

Yoh-haciendo la silla invisible(ese de tener el jarron en los brazos)y llorando a cantaros-Annita me puedo sacar la polera

Anna-La rubia suspiro-Esta bien sacatela pero ya no me pidas nada mas

Yoh-Claro-DIjo muy sonriente pero la sonrisa se le apago al tirar el jarron-Ups se me calo jeje-rio nervioso

Anna-No importa fue un accidente-Yoh se quedo con los ojos abiertos como el tama o de un O.V.N.I-Pero...lo vas a limpiar tu

Yoh-TT,Si Annita-Dijo con cascadas de lagrimas y se puso a limpiar

Luego de limpiar volvio a su las 11:00 de la noche y todos estaban durmiendo exepto una chica de cabellos rubios que miraba por la ventana preguntandose-Por que no puedo decirle a Yoh cuanto me gusta-Pensaba la rubia mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla-Algun dia le podre deicir-Luego de esas ultimas palabras se fue a la cama con mucha angustia

Yoh estaba en su habitacion pensando y pensando porque no le podia decir a su Annita cuanto la amaba-Por que no puedo,porque no puedo decirle-Gru o un poco enfadado y luego se fue a la cama,algun dia ellos podrian confesar lo que siente cada uno y asi no sufririan mas

A la ma ana siguiente todos estaban comiendo una comida normal,Horo casi muriendose asficciado,le costaba respirar a causa de tanta comida,y Ren diciendole puerco espin y Horo tratando de decirle antena parabolica,en fin todos felices exepto Yoh y Anna que estaban algo tristes por lo de anoche

Continuara...

Notas Finales-Bueno mi 2 capitulo como veran, algo corto tambien xD pero bueno soy nuevo y algo torpe xD los veo en el tercer capitulo ,cuidense y dejen reviews si les gusto chau!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Una chica de rubios cabellos se hallaba sentada en un arbol disfrutando de la sombra y el dia precioso,un casta o la ve sentada y sonrie luego se acerca a ella

Yoh-Hola,puedo sentarme-pregunto sonriente

Anna-Si-respondio con la vos baja

Yoh-Sentandose junto a Anna-Te pasa algo-Pregunto

Anna-No es solo que estoy cansada

Yoh-Deacuerdo,oye...y...o...yo...te queria preguntar,si podia ir al cine con los chicos-Pregunto esperando salir un si de la boca de la rubia

Anna-No prefieres quedarte aca-pregunto con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos,Yoh no se dio cuenta

Yoh-No,me aburriria estando solo

Anna-Y yo no soy compa ia

Yoh-SI pero...

Anna-No soy muy divertida,ni importante lo entiendo-Se levanto del cesped y se limpio las lagrimas-VETE CON TUS PRECIADOS AMIGOS-Le grito,le dio una cachetada y se fue a la pension llorando

Yoh-Anna yo lo siento-Dijo en vos baja y se fue a su habitacion algo triste a cambiarse para ir al cine

Anna-La rubia se encontraba en su habitacion llorando-Le interesan mas sus amigos que yo,se dicierte mucho con ellos,asi que ya no lo molestare mas,CANCELARE ESTE COMPROMISO-grito y luego bajo las escaleras de su carto para ir a buscar el demasiado triste de que Yoh no la quisiera,pero es lo mejor para Yoh,ella no lo queria tener atado,no ella queria que fuera feliz,muy feliz asi que llamo a la se ora Kino y al cabo de media hora rompio el compromiso,Anna derramaba muchas lagrimas,escribio una carta a Yoh y luego empaquo para irse a vivir con la se ora Kino,antes de salir de la pension solo dijo en vos muy baja-Adios Yoh,siempre te voy a cabo de 2 horas y media llegaron yoh y los demas,eran como las 11:00 de la noche asi que todos optaron por ir a dormir exepto Yoh,no encontraba a Anna la busco por todas partes y no la encontro,solo encontro una carta que decia:"Yoh,yo no te quiero hacer infeliz,se que quieres mas a tus amigos que a mi asi que rompi el compromiso y te deje libre,puedes hacer lo que te plasca PosData:Ay dinero en un cajon de mi habitacion el de la izuierda abajo de al leer la carta abrio los ojos y solto la ojos comenzaban a empa arse de lagrimas

Yoh-No anna dime que esto no es una broma,porfavor dimelo,una lagrima recorria su mejilla,Pero Anna tenia razon,antes de irse al cine el le dijo que preferia irse con sus amigos en ves de quedarse con ella,se fue a su habitacion,se tapo y trato de dormir pero no podia,se repetia una y otra ves soy un estupido,UN ESTUPIDO,no tendria que a verle dicho eso,luego al cabo de unos minutos se durmio.

Al dia siguiente se levanto y deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla,pero no lo fue,era real su Annita la abandonoy el se sentia muy pero muy triste

Horo-Chinito quieres pelear-Dijo Horo desafiando al chino

Len-Deacuerdo-Luego se fueron a fuera a pelear

Pilika-Yoh donde esta Anna-pregunto curiosa

Yoh-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo con los ojos hinchados

Pilika-Pero por que-Pregunto aun mas curiosa

Yoh-Anna me dejo deacuerdo-Dijo con algo de enfado-Voy a mi habitacion

Pilika y los demas se quedaron my sorprendidos y cuando digo muy es que MUY sorprendidos,Anna dejarlo a Yoh,si ella queria que Yoh se convirtiera en Shaman King y aun asi lo dejo

-  
En la casa de la Se ora Kino Anna se encontraba en su habitacion con los ojos hinchados,estaba viendo la television tratando de distraerse pero no lo logro hasta ahora,hasta que sono el timbre fue a abrir porque la Se ora Kino y el Se or Yohmei no estaban,cuando abrio se quedo en un estado de shock

Yoh-Hola Anna,puedo pasar

Anna-Si-respondio con vos baja y le dio paso

Yoh-Y como has estado(Por cierto pasaron 2 meses desde que Anna lo dejo,y porfa perdonenme es que recien recien se me ocurrio xD)

Anna-Bien y tu-Respondio friamente

Yoh-Mal,porque me escribiste la nota-Pregunto

Anna-Por que no me querias,querias mas a tus amigos y yo no te queria hacer infeliz-Dijo con lagrimas

Yoh-Y que te hiso pensar eso-Pregunto

Anna-Me dijiste que te aburririas estando solo

Yoh-Si pero es que yo pense que tu no querias estar conmigo

Anna-Claro que quiero estar contigoDijo mirandolo a los ojos

Yoh-Porque-Pregunto esperando una respuesta

Anna-Por que y...yo..yo te...te...a..am...t...te..PORQUE YO TE AMO-Grito poniendose a llorar con mas fuerza

Yoh-Solo sonrie se acerca al oido y le susurra-Yo tambien Annita

Anna-Se sorprendio pero luego sonrio

Se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un beso lento que despues se convirtio en unos muy apasionada,luego se separaron porque les faltaba aire

Yoh y Anna-Te amo

Luego de los conflictos pasaron 3 meses y las cosas ya no eran como antes Yoh y Anna caminaban de la mano y se besaban en cualquier parte todo era "Amor y Mas Amor

FIN

Notas Finales-Bueno aca termina mi fic xD yase ya se es una mierda(perdon por el vocabulario)pero es que soy un nvato,prometo escribir mas historias y mejorar,bueno hasta la proxima chau y cuidense y dejen reviews SOLO SI LES GUSTO los reviews que dicen que no les gusto el fic los eliminare chau!!!!!!!! 


End file.
